


When the Sun met the Moon

by GotBanX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst probably, I'm sure of it, M/M, No Mercy era, Pre-Relationship, and a lot of fluff, i love fluff so expect a lot, this one will have smut, this relationship will develop quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotBanX/pseuds/GotBanX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk is a ray of light that travels right in front of Hyunwoo. It stops there, but Hyunwoo is afraid to catch it because he does not want it to loose it's shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shining Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Shownu/Minhyuk I promised. This will probably be better than the Wonho/Hyungwon one since I have some more time to write it and proof it. I hope you will enjoy. Thank you for stopping by.

The first time Hyunwoo met Minhyuk, he thought he was an overexcited ball of sunshine. He was all smiles and happiness, talking to everyone and easily making friends with the other males around them. When Minhyuk talked to him, Hyunwoo wondered on how he was going to call heaven to tell them that they were missing an angel and Hyunwoo found him. If he believed in afterlife, Hyunwoo would opt that the brunet was an angel who got into some sort of mischief in their previous lifetime.

The male believed this so much, that sometimes he was afraid of approaching Minhyuk, just in case he would hurt him, scare him or even break him. Therefore, he tried to keep a certain distance. After all, Hyunwoo was nothing like Minhyuk. The younger was all smiles and happiness, while the older was serious and hard work. However, the younger had a way of hanging onto everyone there was around him, hugging them, leaning onto their shoulders and clinging onto others. It was not easy to stay away from him. Sometimes Hyunwoo wondered on how the male could be so friendly with everyone, but then he thought that maybe he was the one who was too distant from others.

During the first week of ‘No Mercy’, there was not any member who did not make friends with Minhyuk. He treated everyone equally regardless of their age. He was the first to smile at others and make them happy, and he was the first to congratulate others. Everyone believed that Minhyuk was the ray of sunshine, which was keeping their lives bright during those terrible weeks.

Hyunwoo felt truly sorry when the results of the first week where given and the brunet was given such a low number to which, in his opinion, Minhyuk did not deserve. At that moment, the oldest was ready to just trade places in order not to see that sad look on Minhyuk’s face. However, he was surprised that only an hour later Minhyuk was training really hard while smiling again. Maybe he was really an angel who could only feel and give happiness.

****

Hyunwoo was sitting on the floor of the living room late one night, staring at the wall in front of him. Most of the other trainees where out, except for two who were asleep as well as Minhyuk who, up to Hyunwoo’s memory, went to shower.

“..ng....ng...HYUNG!” Hyunwoo immediately jolted up and looked at the one who produced the voice that startled him. In front of him was Minhyuk, crouched down and looking very curiously at him. The male had his hair all wet, a towel around his neck, no shirt and a pair of shorts, and Hyunwoo could not help but eye up and down Minhyuk’s body, just to register all the detail, which he was just introduced to. “Hyung, are you okay? You’ve been staring there since before I went to shower.”   
Hyunwoo sat up properly and rubbed his eyes, “sorry,” he groaned, “I was just thinking about something.”   
“The floor is cold, come on get up. You’re going to get a sore back sitting down like that,” Minhyuk said, pulling on the elder’s arm to get him to stand up.   
“Me?” Hyunwoo said with an unusual smile, “aren’t you the one who is going to get a cold if you come out of the shower wearing only shorts?”   
“I will go wear something else as soon as you get up,” Minhyuk groaned, still struggling t pull up the older one. Hyunwoo laughed at Minhyuk’s state and got up, “now what? Do I have to go to bed already?”   
“You can sit on a chair or on one of the beds. But not on the floor,” Minhyuk warned, pointing at Hyunwoo as he was leaving the room.

The older found himself smiling alone, looking at the spot where Minhyuk was a few moments earlier before vanishing to his room. When he realized that he was probably looking like an idiot standing there, he turned and dropped down on the couch, which was currently being used as a bed. Minhyuk soon returned in the room and he sat down next to the older male and took out his phone.   
“What are you thinking about?” Minhyuk asked, leaning onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder while scrolling through his phone.   
Hyunwoo shrugged, “nothing important. It’s more just staring rather than thinking.” Hyunwoo thought that he could not explain himself properly, after all, he was never the type who usually expressed himself.   
Minhyuk sat up and placed his hand on Hyunwoo’s wide, muscular shoulder. “You’re probably just tired,” he said with a small smile and he massaged gently, yet hard enough the elder’s shoulder.

Hyunwoo was surprised but he immediately found himself relaxing in Minhyuk’s touch. He felt as if he was slowly melting away. “That feels good,” he admitted unknowingly, “why are you so good at this?”   
Minhyuk laughed, “a hidden talent of mine. If you turn around I could do both shoulders.”   
Hyunwoo was slightly embarrassed to let another male touch his skin like that, but Minhyuk’s hand felt amazing and he was not going to refuse his advance.

Minhyuk began massaging both his shoulders, making him feel as if he was on a cloud. The younger knew exactly where to touch, press and rub, as if he knew all the points where Hyunwoo’s body ached. Hyunwoo relaxed so much that he allowed his upper body to move with Minhyuk’s touches. He dropped his head down and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. This felt amazing. At that point Hyunwoo had no problem that another male who was very attractive (after all he was one of the three visuals) had his hands on him and touched him. Until he felt something on the back of his neck, right at the point where his neck meets the rest of his back. Something that felt like...

 

...LIPS! 


	2. Chapter 2

Minhyuk had not talked to Hyunwoo since that evening. The younger male apologized what it seemed like a hundred times as soon as he saw the look on the elder’s face when he turned around. He jumped up and bowed to him, and continued shouting ‘sorry’ until he left the room. Hyunwoo did not get the chance to say anything; he was still surprised by what had just happened that Minhyuk had left without him even reacting. Since then, whenever Minhyuk’s eyes caught Hyunwoo’s the other bowed his head immediately and he could be heard muttering ‘sorry’ softly and repeatedly. However, the problem was that Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were placed in the same group for the current challenge so the two had to obviously make contact of some sort.

Hyunwoo knew how troubled the younger was about the whole situation so he did not want to make things harder to the poor boy. Honestly speaking, Hyunwoo was already over it, especially when seeing how big Minhyuk was making the whole situation. Therefore, when the whole group was in the same room, brainstorming and thinking on how to make this week work for them, Hyunwoo never once bothered the younger, he let him act accordingly to himself and with time, Minhyuk was starting to let loose and re-build the relationship he previously had with his hyung. 

“I’m sorry Hyung,” Minhyuk said one time when the two where along cleaning the practice room. The other three had left to buy food and the two were left alone for once.   
“You don’t have to keep apologizing Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo said, still sweeping away Jooheon’s crisps (the younger decided it was fun to throw his left over crisps all over the place while they were practicing their song). “It’s over; actually it’s been over for more than a week to be honest. Forget about it.” It was true, if it were not for Minhyuk’s constant apologizing; Hyunwoo would have long forgotten about what happened. The older was not the type to hold grudges or leave things in his mind.   
Minhyuk nodded, “okay, good,” and Hyunwoo could hear him release a deep breath. However, truth be told, the younger did not like it. He did not like the fact that he did not have the courage to admit that what he did was on purpose, that he did not want to apologize for what he had done, that he did not feel bad for it. On the other hand, Minhyuk would prefer keeping his mouth shut and Hyunwoo’s friendship.

Practice went on like usual from that day on. There were obvious changes between the friendships of the group, somehow they have gotten closer to each other and their teamwork got more precise. On the day before the actual competition, the whole group stayed in the practice room until late, exhausted and soaked in their sweat. All of them groaning and complaining, but neither of them stopped until Hyunwoo told them to.   
“It’s good guys, we did our best,” he said breathing deeply while wiping his forehead on his sleeve, “now let’s relax and all we can do is hope for the best.” Everyone nodded to his words, and after some more chatting and cleaning up, they all left one by one.

All except for Hyunwoo who decided to stay and practice some more. He felt the burden of being a leader as if he had to carry four other people on his back and he was worried what the following day might result in. He was so absorbed in practice that he did not realize that he was not alone any longer. Minhyuk realized that Hyunwoo did not join them so he went back to look for him. Once the song finished playing, the younger called out to him.   
“What are you still doing here Hyung? Go to bed. You’ll be exhausted tomorrow.”   
Hyunwoo rubbed his forehead, “I’ll just finish practicing some more and I will head out soon.” Minhyuk stopped him from replaying the song, “Hyung seriously, go to bed. You are exhausted. Besides, it is useless to practice on your own.”   
Hyunwoo took a deep breath and nodded, “sorry, I’m just worried,” he admitted.   
“We all are. However, you are the one who does not need to worry. You are amazing; with you, we are sure that the dancing part is ours.” Minhyuk tried to lift up his spirit.   
“What if we fail Minhyuk? I can’t see anyone leave because I did not do a good job in leading the team.”

Minhyuk did not mean to, however, he went ahead and hit him on his head, “do not say that. If we fail, then that is it. However, it will never be your fault. You where an amazing leader throughout this week and there is nothing that can change that.”   
Hyunwoo calmed down and smiled softly at the younger, putting his hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder and tapping it gently. “Thanks Minhyuk, you’re a great person you know. I do hope we get to debut together.”   
Minhyuk smiled back, “thanks hyung. And me too, I do hope I will be able to debut with you.”

**

The results were not as planned, and even though it seemed as if Hyunwoo was calm once they got off stage, he was not. And Minhyuk could sense that. He followed the oldest to the practice room where Hyunwoo had planned to lock himself in.   
“Hyung, calm down,” Minhyuk said as soon as the door was closed. However, Hyunwoo ignored him and began walking around the room randomly and breathing deeply.   
“I cannot calm down Minhyuk,” he said, his voice slightly louder than usual. Minhyuk could feel the anger in his voice and it was making him a bit scared. “How can I calm down? This is my fault. Someone is going home because of me. Someone’s dreams are scattered because of me. This is not the time to calm down.”   
“It is not your fault hyung,” Minhyuk said. He too raised his voice at Hyunwoo, who, as soon as he heard that, stopped and looked at the younger surprised.   
“Are you shouting at me?” he asked in disbelieve.   
“Yes! I am, and I will keep shouting at you until you understand that it is not your fault. I do not care that you are older than I am. Right now, you are acting like a baby. Isn’t it better if you went next to Minkyun right now? Do you think that you are feeling worse than he is? No! However, he is not doing the same as you. And I am sure that he is not blaming you for this.” As soon as Minhyuk saw the way Hyunwoo was staring at him, he bowed down, “I’m sorry for shouting.”

Hyunwoo took a deep breath and continued pacing around the room, “I could have made a better job leading. No one deserved to be eliminated.”   
Minhyuk went in front of him and forced him to stop walking, “you are right. No one, not even those from the other group deserve to be eliminated. They all work hard, we all do. So, put this in your head. It is not your fault!”

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo remained staring at each other for a few moments until the younger stepped closer and without even realizing what he was doing, he pressed him lips onto Hyunwoo’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again...it stopped like that. Sorry for that...but I promise the next update will continue from the exact same spot. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short...sorry about that. And it's angsty...sorry about that too. I promise next chapter will be happier and longer.

Hyunwoo was so out of it; he did not even realize all that was going on around him. All he knew was that he felt a pair of soft lips on his dry ones and it seemed as if those lips where sucking the anger out of him. He grabbed Minhyuk’s biceps tightly and pushed the younger male backwards until he was slammed into the mirror. Minhyuk felt a rush of adrenaline run through his veins and as soon as his back was pressed against the cold mirror, he let out a moan. In addition, that left an opening wide enough for the older to forcefully introduce his tongue into Minhyuk’s mouth.

That is when the younger suddenly felt panicked. He felt as if this was being too rushed and without a good reason, but he could feel Hyunwoo relax, so he did not want to stop him. The elder’s lips left Minhyuk’s and instead found themselves on his jaw, sucking and biting. Hyunwoo did not release his tight grip on Minhyuk’s small biceps and it was getting painful to the smaller.   
“H-Hyung...” Minhyuk groaned when Hyunwoo’s mouth reached his neck. Minhyuk’s voice was a mix of arousal and fright and that managed to wake Hyunwoo from his trans. He looked up at the younger male and immediately felt worried, afraid and confused of his own actions. He let go on Minhyuk’s arm in shock and stared down at his hands which where trembling. Hyunwoo looked up at Minhyuk who was still leaning against the mirror and saw bright red marks which his hands left on his arms.   
“I’m sorry,” Hyunwoo said, looking down at his hands again, not believing what he just did, “I’m really sorry Minhyuk...I did not mean to...I’m sorry that I hurt you.” With each word, the older began taking a step backwards until he was beside the door and in a blink; he opened it and ran out, leaving Minhyuk, leaning against the door without any idea of what was going on.

The younger could not sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of Hyunwoo pushing him against the mirror crept its way into his mind and he jolted up right away. So instead, he just stayed away, making the night seem too dark and too long.

In the morning, the red marks from the elder’s grip turned to purple and Minhyuk put on a long sleeved shirt quickly, before anyone else saw them and asked questions. He went in the kitchen slowly, hearing all the loud chattering which was somewhat making feel sad. Hyunwoo was there, sitting on the chair with Jooheon talking loudly next to him. Minhyuk did not feel like he fitted in the chattering, so he just grabbed a slice of bread and sat in the corner of the room by himself, eating slowly.

One of the dance teachers soon interrupted them when he barged into the room, stopping their breakfast and hurrying them to the practice room. Instead of drowning in himself, Minhyuk decided to give his all during the dance routine, which they were doing.   
“Are you trying to go against Shownu?” said Jooheon laughing breathless. Almost all of them had stopped for a few minutes break, but Minhyuk and Hyunwoo kept going, really vigorously as if they were in the middle of a competition.   
Minhyuk stopped, wiping his sweat and he sat down on the floor, breathing heavily. All the others had taken off their shirt and where now with either t-shirts or even tank tops. Minhyuk was about to do the same but then he remembered the hand marks he had on his biceps and he kept it on.   
“How are you not dying man?” asked Gun, “take that bloody sweater off!”   
“I’m good,” Minhyuk replied, getting off the floor and walking out to the bathroom. At least, he would wash his face with some cold water. However, he did not notice Hyunwoo following him. Until he pushed the door, open and saw someone holding it.

“Hyung?” Minhyuk asked, immediately backing away.   
“Does it hurt? Your arm, does it hurt?”   
Minhyuk released a breath, one that he did not even realize that he was holding. “No it’s fine. It is just a mark. I don’t want anyone asking questions,” he said, turning to the sink and began washing the sweat from his face.   
“I’m sorry; I don’t know what got over me. I did not mean to hurt you.”   
Minhyuk wiped his face and turned to Hyunwoo, “it was not your fault. I kissed you. I knew you were hurt and I took advantage of it.”   
“I should have controlled myself,” he argued back.   
Minhyuk shook his head, “we both should have. This is a competition not a reality show. I am sorry for what I did. If you prefer it that way, I will stop talking to you,” the younger said, leaving the bathroom.

Hyunwoo did not stop him. He looked down at his hands once more. He was right from the start, he should not have held Minhyuk, he should have stayed away from him. Because now that he did, he broke him and Minhyuk does not shine so brightly any more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested I am writing a Jooheon/Changkyun fic as well...similar to these two, based on No Mercy era. They are not a ship of mine but I really love the rap line, and I love the rap line together...so I'm going to write a fic about the rap line who get together :P It shall be up today/tomorrow. Depending on how long it would take me to proof it. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter! After the previous chapter I went slightly off with this fic since it was not what I aimed for and I did not really like that chapter. But I guess I could brush it away starting from this chapter. Thank you for stopping by.

Minhyuk returned to normal, or so he tried to. It may not have been obvious to most of the remaining members of No Mercy; however, it was getting quite obvious to Hyunwoo himself. Whenever the younger brunet spotted him, he immediately turned his head away and ignored him completely. It was getting troublesome for both since they kept being put into the same group repeatedly, up until the last performance. By time, Hyunwoo realized that Minhyuk’s ‘quiet’ side was only being thrown at him and none of the other members where ‘experiencing’ this. He seemed to act just as friendly and loudly around everyone else (for fuck sake he was even hanging around Changkyun’s neck at one point). To this, Hyunwoo suddenly began feeling very lonely even when he was around the other trainees. Even when he was chatting and laughing along with the others, at one point his eyes would fall on the younger; see him smile while his hand on the person next to him, and the eldest would feel isolated.

He tried to ignore that feeling by simply including himself more with the others. Interacting with Hoseok for example was becoming very easy for him. Not only the male was similar age but also he was also mature yet fun to be around. However, Hoseok was not once put in the same group with him _not even once,_ so the oldest had to find someone new to confide with.

Hyunwoo had lost it when even in the last mission, he and Minhyuk where put in the same group once more. However, this time, Hyunwoo did not even have Hyungwon or Jooheon to talk to unlike past times. He was just as close to #Gun as he was to Kihyun, making the situation even worse. Therefore, he decided it would be best if he at least tried to talk to Minhyuk and fix the whole situation.

He knew everyone was out of Minhyuk’s room aside from the male himself so Hyunwoo entered the room catching the younger’s attention almost immediately.  
“Can I talk to you?” Hyunwoo asked, suddenly all the courage he had managed to gather had evaporated from him as soon as Minhyuk looked at him. The younger nodded at his words.  
“Look, I know I messed up, badly. It was my fault, all of it was, I know that and I am truly sorry for what I did,” he took a deep breath, trying to fill his chest with something else aside from butterflies. “However, I feel alone,” he admitted, “without you it’s like no one is around me. You keep ignoring me all the time and that makes me feel even worse. I’m not asking you to become all buddy-buddy with me, but at least talk to me.”

Minhyuk felt as if he had just been given the best confession of his entire life. He could not deny that to the older, especially since he was looking like a lost puppy that had been kicked by passersby. Minhyuk nodded softly, “okay.” Hyunwoo smiled softly at him, “great. Uh, we have a meeting in about thirty minutes in room 3,” he said, keeping the smile on his face before walking out of the room.

Minhyuk sighed and dropped on the bed, wondering if this was for the best or not.

 

~*~

 

“The last member to debut is...”

Minhyuk wanted to cry. Of course, he would not make it. He had nothing to give. He was not an excellent dancer like Hyunwoo or Hyungwon, he did not have an amazing voice like Kihyun or Wonho, and he was obviously not a rapper, unlike the person still standing next to him waiting for his name to be called out. Minhyuk believed that the only reason that they kept him this far was so that they could make fun of him eventually. He resigned himself, prepared to go pack and leave.

“The last member to debut is...Minhyuk, congratulations.”

The male’s eyes widened, looking around him, unsure if he heard right. _Him? They picked him?_ There were enough people and judges who actually liked him enough to allow him to debut? After he got over the initial shock, he slowly made his way to the last empty podium and stood on it. What he did not realize was that Hyunwoo had released a breath of relief as soon as he heard Minhyuk’s name being pronounced.

From then, things began going back to normal between Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. Minhyuk had become extra close to Hyunwoo once more, hanging all over him and hugging him as if he was a giant teddy bear. He became the sunshine, which Hyunwoo had met a few months, almost a year before. Their debut was great, sure, it was not perfect, but it was enough to get them noticed and start making them grow slowly. Along with debut came fans and along with fans came a lot of comments, notices and writings. Suddenly Minhyuk got aware of how obvious he was whenever he hanged onto Hyunwoo.

 _‘Shownu is dad and Kihyun is mum. But dad is certainly cheating on mum with cute Minhyuk...’_ and more things amongst those lines where making Minhyuk secretly happy that of all people, most fans where putting him and Hyunwoo together. From comments, Minhyuk also ended up reading fanfiction, of him and Hyunwoo. Most of it was embarrassing to read, however, he wished that he was getting all what the fans where implying in their writing. Unfortunately, all he was able to do was look and dream. He knew where his actions had taken him before and he did not want to go there once more.

*~*

They _finally_ had a day off, and since they did, Minhyuk had refused to open his eyes before noon. Kihyun had been whining since early that morning for him to wake up so that they could clean the bed sheets for once, but the taller simply refused to acknowledge him. He believed in the saying that went ‘if you ignore him, he will go away’, and that saying proved right when after a while of groaning, pushing and shouting Kihyun left the room with a rather noisy slam of the door to express him frustration.

Minhyuk was in fact awake, however he loved the bed and he did not want to get up just yet, squirming from side to side and smiling happily, enjoying a lazy morning for once. The door was opened once more and the blond wanted to sigh and throw something at Kihyun for being so annoying. However, the person had now sat down on his bed and he knew that the shorty would not do that.  
“Minhyuk, wake up. Kihyun is infuriated with you right now,” and if he had not recognized the voice, he recognized the touch of that big hand gently dropping in his cheek and caressing softly. “Minhyuk,” he called again but the younger kept on pretending to be asleep. Hyunwoo accidentally placed his thumb at the corner of Minhyuk’s lips, and then he decided to take advantage of the situation and just moved his finger on Minhyuk’s light pink lips, from one corner to another.  
“Minhyuk I know you’re awake. Please do not hold their breaths while sleeping,” Hyunwoo said as soon as he had a good feeling of the younger’s lips under his finger. “Or do you prefer a kiss to wake you up?” That had an immediate reaction on Minhyuk as the younger’s ears had immediately turned pink wondering if Hyunwoo was just making fun of him or not. Hyunwoo had turned Minhyuk’s face upright in order to look at him properly. Minhyuk’s lip turned slightly upright, smiling a bit at the thought of Hyunwoo kissing him, and that did not go unnoticed by the older male.  
Minhyuk then felt something brush against his lips, which were definitely not fingers.  It could not be called a kiss, but it was enough to make his heart rate increase substantially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will probably have 1 or 2 chapters more from this point. I do have an idea where to get with this and I have planned the conclusion as well. I was also thinking of writing a Chankgyun/Kihyun fic similar to this and Maybe If I Closed My Eyes with the same routine. Would anyone be interested in that? Thank you for reading and please feel free to comment and do not forget to leave kudos if you liked it. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave any comments down below and if you liked it, please don't forget to leave a kudos. Thank you.


End file.
